Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $44.1\%$
Answer: $44.1$ percent = $44.1$ per cent = $44.1$ per hundred $44.1\% = \dfrac{44.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{44.1\%} = 0.441$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.